


run away with him for a weekend

by bughaw, orphan_account



Series: that would be enough [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Pre-Third Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before Eli became his voice of reason, Craig already had three.





	run away with him for a weekend

“Maybe this is a bad idea, maybe I should cancel,” Craig didn’t want to admit it, but the prospect of camping with Eli, just the two of them, scared him shitless.

Hazel, who was previously scrolling through her phone, looked up with an amused look on her face. “Are you implying that it would be a bad idea for us to stay with mom during the weekend?”

In his panic to correct her, Craig almost dropped his phone. “No! Of course not!”

“I don’t know, dad,” Briar drawled out, fixing River’s baby bag, “it sounds like you were.”

“I--no--you got it wrong!” He managed to stutter out. Hazel and Briar glanced at each other before bursting out into laughter.

“We’re just messing with you, dad,” Hazel managed to breathe out in between giggles. “Chill.”

Briar nodded, hugging River to her chest. His youngest cooed at her sister and grabbed a lock of hair. Craig sighed in relief, dropped his phone on the coffee table, and collapsed next to Hazel on the sofa. She leaned on him and said, “I don’t understand why you’re so worried, dad, it’s just Eli. I don’t think he bites,” she looked up at him and grinned widely. “Unless you ask him to.”

Craig began sputtering, making the twins laugh once more. “Seriously, dad,” Briar started. “Eli’s your closest uh, friend, you guys will be fine, you’ll take a break, we’ll stress out mom, everybody will be happy.”

“But he’s my bro, you know,” Craig groaned. Honestly, cancelling sounded really good.

Hazel snorted. “Bro that you won’t mind kissing, eh?”

“I’m cancelling,” he announced as he covered his face with his hand. “I can’t do this.” He reached for his phone but Hazel beat him to it.

“I don’t think so, father dearest. You’re gonna go camping, have the best weekend ever, and me and my sisters are going to have a blast with mom as she spoils us, and then you’re going to tell us what happened during your trip when we come back, okay?”

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” he told her, his brows furrowed.

“Jeez, Craig, don’t be a loser,” a voice sounded out. They all looked up and saw Smashley standing in the doorway, shrugging off her jacket. The twins screamed in delight when they saw her and both rushed towards where she’s standing. Smashley greeted them with hugs and kisses before taking River in her arms and cooing at the baby. “I’m sorry your daddy’s a loser, baby,” she said in an overly sweet voice. “I don’t know what I saw in him.”

She and the kids padded over to the living room and took their seats. Craig huffed in response. “It’s my great coaching ability that got you.”

Smashley laughed, leaning back in her seat. “Not really. I think it was keg stand Craig that did his magic. He was real confident, I tell you.”

Wrinkling his nose, Craig crossed his arms. “Are you suggesting that I get drunk to gain liquid confidence.”

“I’m saying that you should bone your bro soon before someone else does. He’s so easy in the eyes I wouldn’t be surprised if someone else swooped him off his feet.”

“I--oh god, what if someone already did?!” Craig panicked. “Oh fuck, I mean, crap, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

He heard Smashley sigh, and when he glanced towards where she was sitting, he saw her passing River to Hazel. She then stood up and dropped down next to him, wrapping him in a half-hug. “Dude, I don’t know what you’re so worried about. You spent years with Eli being useless morons. Now you can spend plenty more being loser dads.”

“But—”

“No buts, unless you’re talking about touching Eli’s.”

“Ashley, the kids—”

“Will be alright. Jeez, way to boost my confidence there, Craig.” Smashley pinched his cheek. “I’m their mother, ya know. I’m sure I can take care of them better than you do.”

In the corner of his eye, Craig could see the twins shaking their heads. Smashley must have noticed it as well since she threw them a dirty look. “Back me up here, you two.”

“We were raised not to lie, Mom,” they said in unison.

“But,” Hazel began, one of her fingers cradled in River’s grip. “You can take care of us just fine. Not at dad’s level though, but we’ll be fine.”

“And, you really need a break, dad,” Briar spoke up. “We love you, you need to take better care of yourself.”

“I do! You know I do!”

The three shook their heads simultaneously. Craig looked at them in disbelief. “Come on, kids, let’s go before we give your dad an aneurysm. You, too, Craig, we’ll drop you off at Eli’s so you can start your lovers’ getaway.”

“Hey! It’s not a—”

“Chop, chop, kiddos, you can sleep during the trip, god knows River needs it. Why’d you even wake up my baby this early? You could’ve let her sleep while you waited.” She was already gathering the kids’ bags and making her way to the front door, giving no time for Craig to defend himself. “And seriously, why was the front door unlocked? What if it wasn’t me that entered? Jeez, Craig, you’re slipping. All the more reason for you to take a break with your bro.”

She turned back and grinned at him, the kids already climbing into the car behind her. “Are you coming or not?”

Craig shook his head. He gathered his things and followed them out, making sure to lock the door and everything. “It’s not a lovers’ get away!” He called out as he stalked towards them.

“Yeah, yeah, loser, get in, we’re going shopping.”

“Ew, mom, stop trying to be cool!” One of the twins said.

“Hey! I am cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie) :)


End file.
